Amnesic
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: Tsuna loses his memory, and everyone takes up this chance to...court him! (ALL27)
1. The case of Vongola's 10th generation I

**I am sorry for deleting "Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year Nyah!" because I wanted to tweak it a little for something else. Thank you for the support and I am really sorry to those who enjoyed the story. But here, I've got another!**

 **I am sorry if they were OOC or something, haha... I am really not sure how Amnesia works, though I've read about it and such, but hey I don't pass Reality as a subject.**

* * *

 **The Case of Gokudera Hayato**

The room was silent, with tension so thick as if it a heavy weight dangled on thin thread. There was the short inhaling of breaths as Sharmal opened his mouth to speak, "Well I wouldn't be too optimistic about his condition. It might be possible that it would be permanent."

"Then make it non-permanent." Reborn growled, the feral curl on his lips, betraying his usual gentlemanly frown.

Sharmal raised his hands defensively, obviously unhappy at the accusation. "There is so much a doctor can do, Reborn." He then pointed to the rest of the occupants in the room. "All of you have to pitch in some form of help too."

He continued as they lowered their heads. "Besides it's not my fault as to what happened to the young Vongola."

He spoke the truth.

After all, everything was due to a snowball fight went wild. The Decimo long knew that it was a definite that things would spiral into downwards chaos, especially with the gathering akin to explosive chemical combinations like lithium metal and water; after all a mishmash being the Guardians, Kokuyo group, Longchamp, Gesso, Callavone, Shimon, CEDEF, ex-Acrobaleno, more others were in equation with A SNOWBALL fight.

(Tsuna had sighed, and remained in constant wonder if everyone he knew were actually children with the bodies of adults.)

Still, he decided they would go with the fun.

However when the snowball fight in the Vongola gardens was starting to resemble the beginning of Third World War horror. Tsuna decided to step in to stop the chaos

(also partially due to Reborn insisting that it should be the duty of a Mafia Boss to keep things in order), when he was assaulted by a full attack of different flames, snow, weapons, bombs, whatnot; in which their earlier actions too had destroyed the heaters which were meant to melt the overhead piling snow, it ended with Tsuna getting caught in the mini-Avalanche.

There were a few minor sprains, bumps and broken bones, nothing sun flames cannot fix; but Tsuna had hit his head really hard. He was out for a day or two, and when he finally woke up, he was incapable of recalling many things.

Reborn did not believe at first, and forced Tsuna to recall by force, the same way worked for Xanxus, Hibari and many others. However, it caused the current Tsuna some mental trauma, causing the brunette do a series of escapades. And finally, Sharmal set that the Vongola's condition was not a pretence and that it was real.

Gokudera went to visit him in the medical room after the short talk with Sharmal, still unable to look him in the eye. He had not gathered the courage to visit his precious boss, up till now, which was three days since. The brunette eyed warily at him, expecting some form of attack.

"Jyuudaime... I, Gokudera Hayato, am here to visit you." Gokudera seemed as if he bathed in horror when he opened his mouth to break the lingering silence. Now Tsuna looked puzzled.

"Jyuudaime? Is that my name too?" They had told him the basic stuff, like where he was and his name, but not much more.

(He was later asked to identify a couple of his friends, but he couldn't tell any of them.)

"No! It's what I call you. It would be impolite to address you with just your name."

Tsuna looked at him with curious eyes. "Oh why?"

"Because you're Jyuudaime! The great Vongola Decimo!" Gokudera exclaimed. The other finally relaxed, a small relived smile upon his face after watching his Storm's flustered actions. Gokudera then recalled that it was similar to the first time when they met, when Tsuna smiled like this after knowing that Gokudera was alright and not being injured by the bombs.

"What is the 'Vongola'? I hear many people say its name."

"It's a Mafia Group, and you are the head of it! I am your right hand man and your Storm Guardian! Please remember."

Tsuna seemed a little confused, and bit his lip as looked up uneasy. "That must be impossible."

"What are you saying, Jyuudaime?!" The silver head was now panicking, Tsuna had not reacted the way he would expect, which was either accepting this as a fact easily (since he lost his memory), or vehemently deny it.

"Aren't I'm 'wedded' to this man named Rokudo Mukuro?"

" _WHAT?_ " Gokudera shrieked, nearly falling off his chair. He smacked his fist against the table, and the glasses toppled, causing Tsuna to flinch momentarily.

"H-He said that we had 'dated' for three years, and is planning to get 'married' this spring in Canada. And that we were very much 'in love'. It sounded really important. As I thought, it was important and I'm terrible to forget about it!" Tsuna squeaked.

'It is not true!' Gokudera screamed mentally.

"No! It is a lie, Jyuudaime! That man cannot be trusted! He's always up to his shady business. You were never close to him! In fact, it is only you and I instead, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna looked even more flabbergasted. "I'm being lied to? I had a hunch but I wasn't too sure, his eyes seemed true?"

He went nearer to Gokudera, his face close, their nose barely brushing one another's. Tsuna hadn't age much since fourteen, though he did grow half a head taller (but pale in comparison with his guardians). Even after four years, his youthfulness did not fade, and his eyes were still as innocent and kind. This time round however, the innocence was amplified tenfold, and Gokudera felt a like complete failure of a right-hand man and rather a complete pervert for thinking that his boss was cute.

Tsuna had asked something, but Gokudera was fussing too much to actually notice the brunette. Were they going to kiss? No wait, that was wrong on so many levels!

"Uh...yes!" He wasn't able to process properly whatever Tsuna said, and collapsed.

"Gokudera-San!"

* * *

 **The case of Yamamoto Takeshi**

He stood outside the door for quite a while now, occasionally raising his hand, pausing, and then placing it down again. He did not want to interrupt Gokudera's moment with Tsuna. As much as he could be called dense, he could easily figure that the bomber felt responsible for whatever happened to their sky.

Although, it was not just limited to him.

Truthfully, since the beginning, Yamamoto did not really like the other spending alone-time with Tsuna, he knew the routes Tsuna often took, and so he would just bump into them.

"Gokudera-San!" He heard a cry from the room and he immediately barged in without second thought. Immediately, he saw Tsuna recoiling onto the bed and Gokudera limp on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry." The brunette stuttered nervous. "H-He collapsed- suddenly!"

He looked at Gokudera, flushed in the cheeks and whites in the eye. "Mah Tsuna! He's fine." Yamamoto chirped.

"Um... Who are you..?" Tsuna mumbled from the covers. Yamamoto seemed surprised, but he realised he had only visited Tsuna when he was still unconscious.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." He casually added, "Your Rain Guardian as well."

"I don't really understand the whole 'Guardian' thing but we have to be friends?"

"We're best friends!" Yamamoto corrected.

"Oh..." Tsuna kept a little quiet and looked up with guilt filled, sad eyes that resembled a lost kitten. "I'm sorry. I couldn't remember you. I mean I can't even remember the person I'm dating, talk about terrible haha..."

Yamamoto did not mind the first part. He was about to open his mouth about forgiveness, until Tsuna continued rambling.

"Dating?" Yamamoto said with a smile that did not seem to be very genuine.

"Yes. I was told I was dating someone, but I cannot be too sure."

"Eh Tsuna?"

"Yes. This man called Rokudo Mukuro said I was wedded to him. However, Gokudera." And Tsuna looked pitifully at him, "said that whatever Mukoro said was a lie, and that he said that it was him and I instead? I asked him for confirmation, and he said 'yes' and collapsed." Tsuna replied, sounding quite unsure.

"That's a lie." Yamamoto quickly said, feeling something boiling at the pit of his stomach. He thought of smashing pineapples.

Now Tsuna looked even more confused.

"I'm your best friend." He paused for a moment. "Forget about best friends... we're dating, Tsuna!"

"What? So you and I are dating instead?"

"No, we're dating now. You weren't dating anyone then, so I'm professing my love now." Yamamoto grinned.

"Ok..?"

"Ok!" Yamamoto bumped his head lightly against Tsuna's. He never really knew these feelings, but if there are something other than friendship nagging inside him, it must be the other; as the girls in class always said.

* * *

 **The cases of Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi**

When Gokudera came to, he saw Yamamoto leaning towards Tsuna at an uncomfortable 'personal' distance.

"Oi bastard what are you doing to Jyuudaime?!" He demanded angrily.

"Mah you came to!" Though Yamamoto sounded cheery, though his eyes reflected bloody murder. "Me and Tsuna are dating now! I confessed my feelings a second ago."

' _You mean forcibly?!_ ' Gokudera thought, jaw hanging wide.

"Don't you lay hands on-"

"But you told Tsuna he was dating you." Yamamoto's tone lowered, hands on the sheath of the sword.

"Since when-" There was a short pause, before Gokudera pulled out his bombs with resolved filled eyes. "Never mind! I'll never let you lay your hands on Jyuudaime!"

"I guess it's time to settle who's eligible for Tsuna's left finger." Yamamoto said.

"My love for Jyuudaime is pure!"

Tsuna visibly shaken from previous fights, quickly stepped in the middle but not before tripping and falling.

Luckily they both caught him in time.

"Can you guys please don't fight! I-"

"Understand." Yamamoto agreed quickly with a refreshing smile and slotted his sword back into place. "Then I guess we'll have to fight it out this way." He continued, before placing a chaste kiss on Tsuna's face.

"I guess..!" Answered Gokudera with a raging blush on his face as he pulled Tsuna away. "Just between me and you."

"Of course!" And Yamamoto yanked the brunette back into possession.

Tsuna was completely clueless about the situation that had just occurred, and instead relaxed at the thought no fight broke out in the room.


	2. The case of Vongola's 10th generation II

**Thank you all for the favourites, follows and reviews. Now featuring the two Mist Guardians. (Haha, you wouldn't think I'll introduce Mukuro so early right?!)**

* * *

 **The Case of Chrome Dokuro**

She waited till lunch before coming to visit, where she could be sure that Yamamoto and Gokudera would finally leave Tsuna and get a quick bite. She was often shy in the presence of people. However, this time round, it was of a different reason, and it threatened something inside her

She opened the door slowly, hoping that it would not creak. She had seen how jumpy Tsuna was, and it reminded her of the first time she came to the Kokuyo gang.

"Bossu." She politely greeted, and watched how Tsuna backed himself against a wall.

"Uh...uh..." He mumbled uncertain and very worried.

"Chrome. It's me, bossu." She scratched her eyepatch uncomfortable. In her hands, the food basket shook a little.

"Chrome." Tsuna repeated her name like a chant, and Chrome felt something welling inside her.

"May I ask a question, Chrome?" He then asked and she nodded roughly.

"Um, is Rokudo Mukuro your brother?"

"Eh?"

"I-I'm sorry, there were many similarities between you two that's all!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically, and dived beneath the covers.

"No, but he was one of my benefactors." She replied.

"Benefactors?"

"Yes, and you were the other." She proceeded to hug him, feeling how Tsuna originally stiffened at the contact and then, relaxed.

"C-Chrome." He paused for a moment to make sure that she was listening. "I-If Rokudo was your 'b-benefactor', could you ask him w-why he lied to me that I was supposed to be wedded to him?"

"Bossu." She smiled. "You have no need to pay attention to what Mukuro-sama says."

She then placed the basket on the table after giving a rice ball to Tsuna. "I perfected my skills on the Onigiri, Bossu. I hope it's to your liking."

"It's delicious!" Tsuna grinned with a mouth full. And Chrome felt her heart fluttered a little.

She laughed heartily for a little while, before saying, "Bossu, please rest well. I'll come again before dinner."

She then exited the doors, trident in hand.

(Gokudera and Yamamoto shuddered silently and turned to another corridor when they had seen the look on Chrome's face.)

Meanwhile Tsuna gasped in the room, "Oh I hadn't told her about Gokudera and Yamamoto yet... Wondered why she left so quickly..."

Chrome, who stopped in the empty hallway, was whispering silently to herself. "Mukuro-Sama, I can give you my body and my life. But, if there's one thing I cannot give, it would be Bossu."

* * *

 **The Case of Rokudo Mukuro**

Mukuro had visited Tsuna earlier, and he had decided to come again, though it was just a short span of two days. He caught Tsuna's Rain and Storm elements leaving the room a few minutes earlier; although it might not exactly radiate from them, he definitely did sense some sort of killing intent. Hence he had waited silently outside, cloaking his presence with a veil of mist flames.

(He refused to admit that it was somehow directed at him.)

"Tsunayoshi." He greeted as he opened the door. The brunette looked up at him, in shock, and a mixed of other emotions.

"R-Rokudo-" He started, but Mukuro interjected with a dismissal wave of his hand.

"Kufufufu. Just Mukuro is fine, Tsunayoshi."

"W-Well..." The brunette remained in silence, his eyes constantly averting from the mist's gaze as if hoping something would just distract him.

Mukuro didn't like it.

"Now, now, Tsunayoshi. Would it hurt to tell you why you're behaving like this?" He asked. The brunette jumped as he pulled the covers to his face, as if it would shield him. Mukuro laughed at that.

He then recalled whatever he said to the brunette who had just woken up from his slumber. He initially came to claim the Vongola's body literally, but something stopped him and it was when Tsunayoshi had woken up, watching him with the most childlike curious eyes.

"W-Well, you know when you said we're wedded. I was told that it was a lie. Why would you lie?"

Mukuro paused for a second, because once again Tsuna was looking at him with same brown eyes, the same gaze, that seemingly could see everything of his being.

"Because I want your body."

He paused, waiting for a reaction, but Tsuna cocked his head to the side. "That's all?"

Mukuro nodded dumbly, in confusion.

"Then you could've have just told me so!" Tsuna smiled, and Mukuro briefly wondered how the original Tsuna would have reacted. Tsuna stretched out his hands widely.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted my body right? So come here."

Mukuro remained wide-eyed, having no idea what Decimo wanted. Tsuna watched, puzzled; nevertheless he still kept he arms stretch out. His fingers moved a little, gesturing Mukuro to come over. Mukuro waited and then looked around, sensed there was no one and finally complied. He walked towards and Tsuna suddenly drew him into an awkward hug.

"There. There." Tsuna ruffled his hair in which Mukuro swiftly moved away from the contact, cheeks feeling hot.

What was that?

There was a moment of silence before the Mist spoke again.

"Kufufufufufu. Well I think that you should just sign over your body to me." He quickly said, moving a hand over his mouth.

"Eh?"

He refused to admit a strange bubbling emotion, and that rather his heart was palpitating for some unknown reason.

* * *

 **The Cases of Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro**

The doors slammed open the next second Mukuro uttered the words.

"Mukuro-Sama." Chrome said rather dangerously. Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"Dear Nagi-chan." Chrome flinched at the mention of her real name. "Why, you would go up against me."

Meanwhile Tsuna was looking quite lost.

"Because I cannot hand Bossu to you..." She blushed deeply.

"Kufufufu. You cannot be greedy and have both."

"Same to you, Mukuro-Sama. You were with M.M.-chan the other day. That, I was told, is called 'cheating'." She gripped her trident, mist flames starting to swirl dangerously.

Mukuro took a step back. It had seemed the little girl apprentice-vessel he had once trained had became rather lethal. "Chrome-"

However before he continued, the mist flames were suddenly retracted, leaving a distraught Chrome. He followed her gaze and saw a Sawada Tsunayoshi about to cry. (As hilarious as it sounded, yes.)

"W-Why are you fighting too, C-Chrome?" He squeaked.

"Bossu. Mukuro-Sama will cheat on you."

"Cheat?" Tsuna asked, flabbergasted. "A-All Mukuro wanted was actually a hug!"

"A... hug?" She sounded shocked. And Mukuro swore, the look in her eyes when she turned to him again was with utmost respect.

"I'm terribly sorry for suspecting you, Mukuro-Sama! I thought that you only had bad intentions, how could I be so foolish!" She then bowed to the male. Mukuro, even though he would not admit, was increasingly perplexed over the snowballing miscommunication that was going on.

Tsuna then smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you, Chrome-chan that your Onigiri were the best! Could you cook more for me?"

Chrome was reduced to blubbering stutter and she could just nod. Meanwhile Mukuro looked on blankly, still stoned at whatever went on. Though in his mind, something registered that he would keep it secret about the time when he jokingly told Tsuna that he was wedded to him, he was quite serious about it happening.

The wedding agency he would head at tomorrow's dawn.

* * *

 **I am sorry for any OOC-ness, goes into hiding.**


	3. The case of Vongola's 10th generationIII

**Thanks for the support! Now we have Ryohei and Lambo. It's kind of hard to feature them together, but anyway, I can't think of them more than just extremely (pun intended) good brothers. So anyway here you go! Anyway I am not too sure about Lambo's surname, so I just called him Bovino, since it was weird to just say 'The case of Lambo'.**

* * *

 **The case of Sasagawa Ryohei**

"SAWADA! I KNOW YOU LOST YOUR MEMORY TO THE EXTREME AND I AM HERE TO CHECK IF YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" The door slammed open and Tsuna jumped in fright, in which the the brunette did a three sixty and rolled off the bed.

At the entrance stood the boxer who was slightly appalled that Tsuna was on the floor, though he subsequently paid no mind and just lifted the brunette up. He had seen Tsuna once when he woke up with Kyoko. But the nurse dragged him out because he made too much noise.

Ryohei didn't understand, he wasn't even EXTREMELY noisy. All he wanted was try to get his little brother's memory back. Still, he managed to come see him after a detainment of two days, yours truly by an annoyed Reborn.

"Ow ow ow." Tsuna squeaked and Ryohei released his grip.

"AH! Sorry to the extreme!"

"No, it's fine... And you are Sasagawa Ryohei-San?" Tsuna rubbed the bump forming on the back on his head.

"Nii-chan will do! I'm your older bro since you're a sister to Kyoko!" The man yelled. Tsuna blinked, not understanding.

"Sasagawa Ryohei Nii-San..?" Still he went along with the flow.

"NII-SAN!" Ryohei corrected.

"Ryohei Nii-San?" Tsuna whispered.

"NII-SAAN!" Ryohei yelled once more.

"Hieeeeee! Nii-san! Nii-san!" Tsuna corrected himself desperately.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!"

Tsuna nodded dumbly.

"HOW ABOUT WE GO FOR A WALK TO EXTREME, SAWADA!"

"Walk..? Eh but this scary guy called Reborn specifically said I should only stay in the room."

Ryohei, however, was never a good listener. He pulled Tsuna by the wrist and in an instant, he found themselves in the hallways.

"EXERCISING FEELS VERY GOOD TO THE EXTREME, RIGHT SAWADA?!"

Tsuna was too busy panting and catching up that he only managed to mumble incoherent sentences.

"TO THE LIMIT!"

Tsuna only found himself crashing headlong into someone else.

"Tsuna?"

"Y-Yamamoto..?" The other immediately gently helped him onto his feet.

"What are you doing?"

"E-Exercising... Nii-San said I should exercise." Tsuna wheezed.

"YEAH SICK PEOPLE SHOULD WORK OUT TO BE HEALTHY TO THE EXTREME!"

"Sick people only get sicker if they don't recover properly and exercise!" Gokudera screamed from a corner when he heard the commotion.

"BUT ITS NO GOOD IF SICK PEOPLE STAY IN BED AND NOT MOVE TO THE EXTREME." Gokudera was taken aback, it seemed that loud man actually had some common sense instilled in him.

Meanwhile Tsuna looked as if he was lost in the depths of Namimori forest.

"So we'll deal with this then!" Yamamoto picked Tsuna and slung his arms over his shoulder. He started running, piggy-backing Tsuna along the hall-way.

Unfortunately Ryohei took it as a challenge and ended up carrying Gokudera, much to the other's shock, horror, and chagrin.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Gokudera shrieked.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he raced down the halls with Yamamoto.

* * *

 **The case of Bovino Lambo**

Lambo heard shouting down the hallway. The 10 year old peeked out a little curious at the noises. He had visited his precious older brother earlier, but he had not gathered the courage to speak out a word, because he knew that half of the bombs that contributed to the Avalanche was his.

Gokudera-shi only had only thrown a few, not enough to hurt badly, and the older man was drowning in deep enough guilt. Lambo felt worse, if he could compare.

Still with I-Pin's, Haru's, Kyoko's, Fuuta's and Mama's encouragements, he finally decided to go see Tsuna.

Only to see no one in the room and four grown men racing in the hallway.

He was afraid, thinking that he probably watched too much anime he had been told to lay off. Until he saw Tsuna on Yamamoto's back, clinging onto the taller for dear life.

"Ehhh?" He wondered out loud. Now that was a peculiar scene. There was a loud thump and he saw Tsuna on the floor with Yamamoto down the stairs. Ryohei meanwhile had raced past them, down the long corridor away from the corner, with Gokudera-shi more desperate to get down by the minute.

He ran to Tsuna, who rubbed his head and then rushed to look at an unconscious Yamamoto.

"Y-Yamamoto!" He cried.

"Tsuna!" Lambo then called out.

"Eh? Lambo!" Tsuna was more comfortable with talking to children, the surprisingly observant Lambo knew. Apparently the brunette was surprised that Lambo had came to address him.

"I thought you were scared of me." Tsuna laughed as he eyed Yamamoto worriedly.

Lambo felt something boil in his chest; he did not like the way how Tsuna was so concerned about the other.

"Tsuna. It is normal."

"Normal?"

"It is normal that Gokudera-shi, Ryohei, Yamamoto, play catch with one another until the other collapse!" Lambo said.

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

"They will wake up after a while. So you don't have to concern yourself. H-How about we play together instead?"

"Eh, well that certainly explained Nii-san's erratic behaviour." Tsuna pondered before confirming with Lambo once more.

"Wait, are you sure we can leave Yamamoto alone- I mean, after he declared we are dating or something?"

"Wha?" Lambo was young but he sure knew the concepts of dating, he had saw the dramas Mama was watching and the weird magazines that Levi had when he visited Varia's mansion.

"No, no you and Yamamoto cannot date!" He said.

"Eh, but Yamamoto confirmed his 'love' for me, so it's 'dating' afterwards, right?" Tsuna was more confused.

"No! Do you actually know what love means, Tsuna?"

"Not really, I know it is a feeling and it must have to be really intense for marriage and dating."

"It's a feeling when they all play together! That's love!" Lambo said, very earnestly, he was desperate to have his Tsuna.

"Oh?" Tsuna nodded slowly. "So I feel happy with them while I talk or communicate, that's love?"

"Yup!"

"So 'marriage' and 'dating' are what we do after... So monogamy is not a must. I wonder why Gokudera would tell me so through... If that's the case, then I don't need to trouble on two choices."

Lambo did not know what monogamy meant, so he readily agreed.

"I see! Thanks Lambo, you're really kind to talk to me. I'm really happy, so I must 'love' you!" Tsuna beamed and hugged the younger.

Lambo just blushed when he felt two arms enveloped him.

* * *

 **The cases of Sasagawa Ryohei and Bovino Lambo.**

"Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

"SAWADA!"

All three voices chorused at the same time when they burst into Tsuna's room ten minutes later. There, the brunette was reading a story book with Lambo, who was looking way too comfortable on his lap for their liking.

"Tsuna, you suddenly disappeared when I woke up. I thought you were lost or something." Yamamoto sounded exasperated and slightly hurt that Tsuna actually left him behind.

"I told you not to fool around! What if Jyuudaime gets more hurt than he is already!" Gokudera grumbled.

"I AM EXTREMELY SORRY SAWADA!"

"You should be! You're the one that dragged him out and then compete shoulder to shoulder with the baseball idiot and caused him to fall over with Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"I managed to throw Tsuna off me before he could tumble down with me." Yamamoto defended weakly.

Lambo was getting a little annoyed by the unwanted presence. Maybe than was how Reborn used to feel when he was younger.

"Tsuna and I are reading a book." He said. "Don't disturb us." He then stuck his tongue out.

As usual, Gokudera was the first to blow up.

"Don't kid with me you stupid cow! Jyuudaime clearly isn't just reserved for you!" As the Storm screeched, Yamamoto made an ugly face behind him.

"SAWADA I COME UP WITH LESS EXTREME EXERCISES FOR YOU NEXT TIME TO THE EXTREME!"

"That's not the point! And what do you mean not extreme exercises to the extreme. Is it extreme or not?" Gokudera was clearly going to pull his hair out.

"Thank you, Nii-San. I was actually enjoying myself a little when I rode on Yamamoto. I 'love' you!"

There, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Lambo gaped like idiots, with Ryohei just thinking it was like another Kyoko talking to him and saying all was good.

And then chaos ensued in the room.

* * *

* **plays the Hibari character soundtrack for next update* yes, I'm a 1827 fan as well.**


	4. The case of Vongola's 10th generation IV

**Hoho. It's not just 1827, R27 fans rejoice! By the way, Reborn having his hands on Tsuna does not mean the other suitors won't fight back lol. It was initially for the guardians only, but you know, adding Reborn in is more fun. Tsuna doesn't know 'Renato' is Reborn's real name.**

* * *

 **The case of Hibari Kyoya**

Clear, blue skies with fluffy white vanilla clouds drifting slowly by and Tsuna settled in comfortably with a certain black hair male (aka skylark) crashing in through the window.

Wait.

Tsuna turned rigidly to the window. He was sure he had seen something coming in, he was definitely sure that he had the glass breaking and he was 200% that the man staring him wanted to send him to hell's highway.

He knew that glare anywhere. It was the exact same face he saw days ago, wanting to 'bite him to death'.

Tsuna did not even scream, he just bolted to the door- the nearest exit.

"Where are you going, Herbivore?" Hibari hooked the brunette by the shirt even before Tsuna could make a getaway. The yellow bird on Hibari's head fluttered and started singing what seemed like a school song.

"I felt like going to the toilet- suddenly." Tsuna whimpered, somewhere inside him wondered if he ever offended the man the before.

"Herbivore, you're nothing like your previous self." He crashed a Tonfa to the wall. The brunette tried not to make a single bit of noise. "Remember NOW."

"Even if you ask me to I can't even- HIEEEE!" He shrieked when the metal object was planted in his face.

"Do you really not remember anything, herbivore? Yeah, the previous you would not make such a cowardly face." He muttered somewhat sullenly.

"I'm sorry?" Tsuna then moved closer.

Hibari then pushed him away. "Don't try your luck, Herbivore."

Tsuna this time did not make a frightened face, and looked at the other with great curiosity. Hibari then widened his eyes and immediately hooked Tsuna by the shirt to pull him closer into view.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and Tsuna pondered what the strange man was thinking. Suddenly Hibari's eyes seemed to glimmer and Tsuna only realised that it was nothing good.

"I think, it's ok if you remain this way too, Herbivore." He planted a rough kiss on Tsuna's lips, in which the younger jolted away in surprise. "You'll eventually become 'strong' under my guidance, either way. When growing up, you always sparred with me. You proved to me that you didn't change too much even when you are an adult, so losing your memories would be a minor setback. You just have to learn them again in the same way."

Tsuna blinked at him in confusion.

"So how about...you become my mate?"

"Mate?" Tsuna asked, face flushed.

Hibari grinned, and the brunette could not decipher if it was evil or not.

"Run." He whispered. "When I catch you, we're gonna do it really rough."

The yellow bird echoed. "Run! Run!"

"Gonna do it really rough?" Tsuna looked confused. 'Why does everyone here use such complicated words!'

Suddenly a Trident appeared and fixed itself neatly above Tsuna's head.

"Oh ho, you wouldn't happen to want roast skylarks, would you, Tsunayoshi?"

"Mukuro!" Tsuna stammered.

"Che, you pineapple. What is with you interrupting all the time? I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled.

"Hibari!" Tsuna shouted, he started to have a feel of somewhat impending doom for some odd reason whatsoever.

And then there was the sound of metal against metal, with Hibird echoing "Run! Run!" In the room.

Tsuna confused, flustered and mainly plain terrified, ran out of the room in record speed and then crash into something black.

"Run properly dammit, dame Tsuna."

* * *

 **The case of Renato Sinclair**

"What are you all trying to do?" Reborn had nicely rounded up all the Guardians in the room. Nicely, as in, with a 45 caliber gun and the smile of a grim reaper.

"Your Boss is ill, shouldn't you be caring for him?" Reborn continued. "So what is with this strange reports I'm getting, with people running around the hall and then fighting."

(Joke: "Mating season." Hibari replied curtly.)

If Tsuna could regain his memory this instant, the brunette would die from shock at how considerate the hitman actually was now.

The room remained silent, save for a few awkward shuffles, or a rebellious sounding snort.

"We are, in our respective ways." Mukuro stated.

Reborn was about to open his mouth when Tsuna tugged on his sleeve. Something Reborn dared allowed, Gokudera had noted.

"They were caring for me, erm. Mister so scary death god-!" Reborn gave a weird look on his face. Tsuna took several breaths.

"I mean, Reborn! Chrome made delicious onigiri, Mukuro gave me hugs, Lambo reads a story book with me, Nii-San brings me out for exercises, Yamamoto and Gokudera accompanies me almost all the time to talk and have fun! They are taking care of me." Tsuna pleaded, maybe hyper intuition subtly told him that Reborn were about to skin them

alive, only pardoning the ladies and children. And that, if the brunette weren't exactly polite with the dangerous gentlemen, that metal barrel was going to be planted into someone's face.

Reborn pondered for a moment.

"Alright then, you all are dismiss. I have some things to discuss with Dame-Tsuna here."

Everyone nodded, albeit reluctantly and exited the room.

"Mister Reborn, what is it?"

Reborn loved the way Tsuna addressed him now.

"Try saying 'Renato'." The hitman said after checking the room and clearing of any eavesdroppers and secret gadgets.

"...Renato?"

Italian rolled off Tsuna's tongue naturally. Even better when he was doing it willingly with a hint of innocence. Now he saw why the fuss about this young Decimo.

No doubt Tsuna could be so attractive.

What was the saying? Cute kids were the dumbest?

"You know Tsuna, let's just say we're wedded and then we shall head to honeymoon night." The hitman nodded. Reborn after all, was an opportunist.

"Ehhh?"

"I thought about this for a while now so but I couldn't really figure how to say all of this to your dumb face. At least you seem more approachable now, maybe it's good that you'll remain this way."

Why does everyone say that?! Tsuna thought.

Somewhere the brunette felt that he shouldn't mention whatever the others had said to him.

"REBORN! I DAMN WELL KNEW IT!" A voice suddenly echoed from the outside.

"Iemitsu?" Reborn furrowed his eyebrows. "Tsuna, is there something attached to you?"

"No, just some charms Kyoko and my Mom- well she said she was, gave to me yesterday.." Tsuna trailed off when he saw how dangerous Reborn's eyes were.

"Take them out." Tsuna gave it to Reborn, who roughly took one of the packets and tearing it apart, despite Tsuna's protest and taking out a recorder.

"Che Stronzo. I never knew he'll go to this extend." He broke the tiny gadget.

"Don't you dare touch my little tuna fish!" The voice was now outside the door.

"Tsuna." Reborn suddenly scooped up the boy, causing Tsuna to blush momentarily. "I'm an Italian gentlemen, and other than our good gestures, we do good pleasure in bed."

"Huh?"

"We're going to talk this over nicely at a bar (love hotel), our profiles I mean. Even if I know everything about you." Reborn continued.

"Huh?"

"REBORN YOU SON OF A FU-"

And the hitman disappeared, Vongola Decimo in hand.

The Guardians took chase the moment Reborn came to view at the Vongola mansion. Tsuna never recovered any of his memories that week- not even a single bit, and Sharmal for once had to take extra measures to ban anyone but the girls into the room.

"What's wrong?" Asked his subordinate one afternoon.

"Itll take even longer for Tsuna to recover his memories at this rate." He sighed. It would be a long 'mating' period in the Vongola.

* * *

Should I include X27, and the other famiglias?


	5. The case of Vongola's 10th generation V

**Honestly, I am very surprised at the popularity of this self-indulgent fic. Anyways thank you all of the constant support and I know I haven't been updating recently- due to many problems but I am determined to finish my fics.**

 **Thank you very much and here are Xanxus and Dino!**

* * *

 **The case of Xanxus, Leader of Varia**

Somehow the madness with Reborn was stopped, but it was only after a whole entire Vongola building, seven of Verde secret weapons and including ninety-five cars were compromised.

"So when will my memory...return?" Tsuna asked Sharmal uncomfortably. He was vaguely aware that the situation came to this somewhat because of him- hyper intuition for that, or that it might be the stacking financial bills on the table that his body remembered.

"Well it solely depends on you." The doctor sighed.

Tsuna looked a little frazzled. "Would it even return?"

Sharmal shrugged wearily as he exited the room. "I really hoped it'll be soon. You don't know how accurate I am when I say that Vongola now resembles a horde of sexually pent up hormonal group of carnivorous, violent, maniacal animals."

Of course, Tsuna did not know what the man had meant and sat on the bed in silent wonder.

Less than five minutes later- he was never given time to think, the door slammed open again, causing Tsuna to spill the water in which he was pouring into the cup.

"Damn trash."

It was a dull low voice, dipped with anger.

Tsuna, having been used to the scary aura the visitors had emitted was now barely flinching from the man.

"Who are you?" Tsuna set to ask. This question-answer thing had become some sort of a routine.

"Don't recognise me huh?" The man had several scars marking certain parts of his face and red piercing eyes. "You definitely have become mellow, Vongla trash. Becoming Decimo now would been so easy."

Tsuna now backed away. There was something about this man that meant trouble. That he was different from Gokudera, Yamamoto, Nii-San or any other he had encountered.

"That's why I am asking you who you are..." Tsuna squeaked in confusion, only having caught the first part of the sentence. He then pondered for a bit. "Decimo... What does that mean? I hear people saying it around me but..."

Xanxus then paused, looking at the shivering other, eyes wide and lost. "You make me sick."

Weak.

And Xanxus disliked that. Whatever happened to that man he knew with blazing passion?

He wanted to crush this image. Xanxus was actually surprised that the Cloud Guardian had not done so. What was so special about this version of Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Pulling out his X-guns, he aimed it at the brunet's head. "I hope this might jolt your memory a little."

A blast and it blew up the room.

In which to his surprise, Tsuna had pulled out his gloves and flames, with the same fierce eyes as before. However it barely lasted as it faded away from his hands in seconds.

"What- What was that?"

A little cub then suddenly manifested from a lump of orange flames and hopped up and down.

"You look sort of familiar..." Tsuna said, before gasping and glanced at Xanxus.

Innocence.

His looks are the least bit accusing of Xanxus for his unpredictable and dangerous action earlier, but rather questioning what he had done wrong.

Ah, so that was what the fuss was about.

A sort of untainted pureness never found in the Mafia. Something inside him said that he sure as hell want to keep it that way.

The lion cub now nudged Tsuna's ankle, in which the brunette picked it up after a few moments of hesitation.

"That is your power." Xanxus snapped. "You use that power to lead us, like your men- Guardians who visit you every day."

"Like Gokudera and Yamamoto? Even Lambo?"

"Yeah." He was tired of explanation.

"What about Reborn?"

"That's your tutor."

Now Tsuna looked even more confused. "But they said they were my 'lovers'? What are 'Guardians' about?"

"Hah?" Xanxus stood rigid. Somebody already staked their claim? What was this burning new form of rage inside him?

Something that snapped as he pressed his lips against the brunet roughly, before trailing down to his neck.

Tsuna didn't resist.

He then pulled back, vaguely aware of something wrong (and Xanxus never ever pulled back).

"The hell, trash?" He growled.

"Well." Tsuna mumbled as he winced at swollen lips. "Everyone said that you do this to express the happiness inside of you."

And after a rather animalistic howl and a series of curse words in probably 15 languages (he was a brilliant kid despite rumours), Xanxus stormed out of the door, determined to plant holes into at least one of any unfortunate man who crossed his path.

Despite that however, he would never admit he wasn't all that angry when Tsuna so readily gave into him.

* * *

 **The case of Dino Cavallone**

Dino nearly flipped over in shock the moment he saw Xanxus storming out of the room looking like some tortured Hellbound creature out for death and he made a mental note not to approach the Varia leader anytime soon.

He slid into the room, making sure Xanxus hadn't noticed him and he spotted Tsuna looking half as confused as he was. When he turned to look around, Dino saw his eyebrows furrowing as the boy tried to figure out who had just entered the room.

"Dino Nii-San?" Tsuna said, though it came out more of an inquire. Apparently, the ma had visited for a while with Nana before when Tsuna was still in his dizzy stupor.

"Am I glad you remembered me!" Dino chirped in elation and relief. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna. There was a small mew and he spotted Natsu pacing around Tsuna's feet.

"You remembered something?" Dino asked anxiously upon seeing the small lion cub.

"No unfortunately." Tsuna's expression was slightly grieved and he looked at Dino with sad doll-like eyes (in which the older man tried very hard to restrain some form of primal instinct which awoken within him). "Xanxus said that it was my powers which I activated accidentally when he tried shooting me."

Dino stared at him, aghast and then at the burnt parchment on the wall which the brunette pointed to. Then again, Dino was reminded, the Varia leader was capable of the most volatile of mood swings.

"He didn't hurt you?" Dino quickly checked for injuries.

"I'm fine." Tsuna smiled but then his expression quickly changed into a frown, or a pout. "But he was mentioning something very difficult to understand."

"Which is?"

"'Guardians' and 'tutor'? Mafia..? Do you know what that all means, Dino-Nii-san?"

"Reborn is your tutor. Your Guardians are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Rokudo, Chrome, Ryohei and Lambo." Dino swallowed hard. He had to, he was feeling that it was a crime to watch his baby brother this way.

"That's what Xanxus said as well." Tsuna felt a little upset over not getting his wanted answer. "And I told him they were my 'lovers' instead-"

"What?!" Dino shrieked. He held Tsuna by both shoulders in exasperation.

"Tsuna! Don't believe them! It's a lie! And whatever form of 'lovers' they tell you is all a lie!"

Though he perfectly understood why they would take advantage of this situation.

"Then what exactly are 'lovers'?"

"They are like brothers or something!" Dino yelled, still concerned about Reborn.

"Like me and you?"

"Eh?" Dino looked down and saw Tsuna looking at him rather earnestly, with a slight blush; flowers and sparkles dotting the background- or his imagination.

"Erm. Yeah." He muttered, feeling something welling inside him.

"What about this 'kissing'? Xanxus was angry about that too."

"You only kiss your lover." Dino replied absentmindedly. "It's a must-do thing."

Then Tsuna kissed him.

"What was that for?!" Dino stumbled backwards, crashing to a nearby table. Thankfully Romario was within the distance, or he would have tested down the entire room while he was falling.

"Because you're my lover?" Tsuna looked as if he was about cry. "Have I done something wrong again?"

"No!" Dino quickly jumped up, feeling very hot in his face and his heart thumping. It was not a bad feeling really. He could be more brazen about it.

* * *

 **The Cases of Xanxus and Dino Cavallone**

Then the door smashed open (again- Tsuna briefly wondering on the state of the door now), revealing Xanxus.

"The hell, trash?" He snarled, like a wild lion or tiger, Dino could not get the description down, but the point he was going to die remained clear. Hence Dino was seen bolting out of the window at record speed (and without stumbling or tripping) straight to safety.

Xanxus stared at Tsuna very hard, who looked extremely lost and confused, slightly guilty as there was a part of hyper intuition telling him he might be the centre around this mess, before summoning his box weapon to rain the flames of wrath down upon the earth.

Tsuna wondered for a moment, before Xanxus suddenly propped himself back up the window and kissed the boy. This time, more fully and more wholly. When they parted, Tsuna then felt a throb on his neck and saw that Xanxus was biting him.

"Why are you...?" He squeaked in surprise.

"Insect repellent." Xander growled and finally departed in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile Tsuna was left lingering back in the room, with Natsu rubbing his face on his leg and looking around for any signs of mosquitoes.


	6. The case of Shimon's 10th generation I

**Hello, sorry for the late update on this fic. Thank you for your constant support this past year with the follows, favourites and reviews. It is definitely very encouraging to see this story being well-received!**

 **Here are Kyoko and Enma! I added Kyoko because when they say all27, it means to include everyone. Right? Enjoy! I called Enma's surname Cozart instead of Kozarto since I have no idea which is correct so yup.**

* * *

 **The case of Sasagawa Kyoko**

It had almost been four days since she last saw Tsuna and the reason that she was prevented into the ward came along with the reasoning that "the Varia Leader is here". She never saw what exactly was wrong with the older man. He just had slightly squinty eyes with an ever-permanent frown, right?

She wrapped the fruit basket nicely and tugged the freshly made croquette in a corner so it wouldn't fall out. Tsuna always loved Nana's croquettes. She knew and so she made them specially for him in his mother's manner of cooking.

Despite rumours (and she was rather aware of them as well), she was quite vigilant. Kyoko just chose not to involve herself. That fact was very important, it meant that she respect everyone's privacy. It's a boy's thing, Ryohei had always told her. When Tsuna properly came up to tell her about what was exactly going on with them, she was sincerely touched, for she felt involved and togetherness with the other. Since then, Tsuna regularly called and chatted with her.

That being said- Kyoko bit her lip slightly at the thought, she was not entirely honoured nor ecstatic at being Tsuna or Tsu-kun (as she would term him now) regular chat buddy. While Tsuna got over his infatuation on her, she felt more and more strongly of the boy.

"Tsu-kun." She tapped lightly at the door.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna smiled as she opened the door. He always had that same gentle smile- it didn't matter if he once lost his memory or not.

"Croquettes?" Tsuna asked excitedly as she unwrapped the basket. She knew he was quite hungry, considering that she visited him just before lunch time and that Tsuna did not have any breakfast. There was something about a fight breaking out with Varia and the Guardians in the room and the meal was rendered inedible with broken dishes and stepped upon.

Tsuna was swiftly moved to another room- his fifth this week to be more exact- and only because Xanxus 'visited' him.

"Kyoko-chan's the best." Tsuna grinned. He was relieved as she was the only one with the least confusing tendencies and actions, not to mention she brought food. "Everyone was being weird about kissing and brothers."

"Excuse me? Tsu-Kun? What did you say again?" Kyoko suddenly turned to face a Tsuna who had his mouth full of food. The boy repeated whatever that happened in details- he felt comfortable confiding in Kyoko for some reason- only to suddenly pause when her eyes didn't seem to sparkle as much anymore.

"Kyoko-chan? What's wrong?" He inquired, rather worried and oblivious.

"Hahahaha, I need to make a call to Bianchi to take over my chef duties for the week." She smiled and Tsuna shuddered momentarily, hyper intuition perhaps, informing him that smile was nowhere gentle but rather homicidal.

"D-Did I say anything wrong?"

"Nothing!" She chirped and kissed Tsuna on his forehead before realizing something at the crook of Tsuna's neck and her eyes widened slightly.

"D-Does 'kissing' like this means we are lovers then?"

"Tsu-kun. Lovers are people you feel romantically towards for." Kyoko laughed girlishly one last time before exiting the room and muttering darkly something about mass food poisoning. Tsuna wasn't sure he heard that part right since Kyoko closed the door right after.

However, he was more concerned with the word "romantically". He ruffled the Natsu's head and the lion cub meowed affectionally. "I wonder why everyone uses such difficult words every time."

* * *

 **The case of Enma Cozart**

Honestly speaking, he was dreadfully guilty. Enma had been busy with paperwork since he heard Tsuna's misfortunate accident and just to have a proper week of visit, he crammed in whatever monthly work into an entire week's worth. Hence he never actually visited Tsuna till now. Not to mention, he was partially involved (and to blame) to let his guardians run wild during the snowball fight.

"Like a bunch of feral animals." Sharmal had commented. Then again, they were all Mafioso by nature and profession.

But back to current issue, Enma had just witnessed a Sasagawa Kyoko strolling out of Tsuna's room, carrying the face of a homicidal maniac(?). He didn't want to prod further- that girl always seemed somehow dangerous to him- not that Tsuna ever noticed and he even received Reborn's approving nod that one time when he showed the ex-Acrobaleno a face.

Coming to that, Julie's (Shimon's desert ring holder) been telling him about the madness occurring within the confines of the hospital. It wasn't entirely exaggerated, Enma had sworn the walls and the carpets downstairs had been replaced from scratch. He silently wondered if Tsuna was alright after all this while. An hour earlier Adelheid said something about mental trauma, he did not hear the rest and just rushed over.

He lightly tapped on the door before entering. There he saw Tsuna perking his head and his cheeks stuffed full. Some crumbs were still evident by his lips. He chuckled before realizing the brunette was giving him a somewhat confused glance.

"Oh yeah, we haven't met yet- I mean we met before, definitely- but in this case, we hadn't." Enma said, having known the situation much earlier. It was a little forlorn, knowing that Tsuna lost his memories of them together. After all, Tsuna was his best friend (or as Reborn put it) only "equally pitiful counterpart".

"My name is Enma Cozart. We met in Namimori like when we fourteen. I think." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Tsuna carefully registered the red hair and strange eyes as he swallowed the remainders of the croquettes. "En-ma?"

"Yeah." Enma replied a little sadly upon hearing the foreign tone in his name.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna then said. "I don't seem to remember you either." The brunette then bit his lip worriedly. He started to ramble. "Were you my 'Guardian'? or 'brother'? Or 'lover'? Or 'tutor'? Were we 'romantically involved'? Or 'dating'? I have a feeling you are someone important to me after all- I mean since you came to visit. Everyone who had come here has been saying how I forgot so many important things and there was this 'biting' and 'kissing'..."

Enma found his jaw hanging, temporary unable to speak. What on earth (pun intended- Shimon earth rings) seriously happened?

"Tsuna, who told you this? WAIT- is that a hickey on your neck?!" Enma shrieked as he leaned over Tsuna and with one hand, grabbed him the shoulder and the other furiously unbuttoning his hospital wear.

"Everyone? Many of them 'kissed' me and Hibari said he wanted me to be his 'mate'… wait Enma, what is a 'hickey' by the way?" Tsuna was surprised as the sudden reaction, though he was mostly quite used to it by now.

"K-K-K-Kissed? M-M-Mate?" Enma seemed to turn white and was on the verge of collapse. No. no. no. no. The word chanted like a litany in his head.

"Enma, could you tell me what is going on? What are 'flames'? And what exactly does 'kissing' do? It seems to worry someone when I say that every time- even Kyoko- Enma?"

The Shimon head was unfortunately also not listening to Tsuna and rather angered, though he saw why people would take advantage of the Vongola Decimo in this position.

"Tsuna, you're coming with me to Sicily." He then declared furiously as his earth flames danced wildly on his palms.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **The case of Sasagawa Kyoko and Enma Cozart**

"Bianchi, would you do the cooking this week?" Kyoko approached the lady who was painting her nails.

"I sure do not mind, but why so?" Bianchi inquired curiously.

"Is there a reason that I should accompany to that?" Kyoko smiled…ever so Kyoko-like. Bianchi caught her drift and nodded, before heading to the kitchen. Somewhere, the Vongola Guardians had chills running down their spines before turning to face the Varia in another of the "Who-Tsuna/Jyuudaime-actually-belongs-to" battle while Iemitsu remained adamant on not letting Reborn near Tsuna by getting Nono to issue temporal missions for the Ex-Acrobaleno. However, the hitman was fast and already onto his 43rd mission, which in short was his last.

Meanwhile, Enma was holding Tsuna by the wrist and pulling to the car which he had pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Enma, is it alright to leave just like that?" Tsuna questioned anxiously as he kept turning his head back. "The doctor- Sharmal or something- told me to always stay in the room…"

"He'll understand. I'll send him a mail later." Enma snapped. "Any longer and your chastity will be in grave danger!" The red head then made a face, a really ugly face (which in short was the one he had when he wanted to kill Tsuna except times twentyfold).

"Chastity?" Tsuna remained in wonder again, yet only Natsu's soft mews answered him.

* * *

 **Poor Tsuna, everybody never seems to listen to him and he's not getting any closer to remembering hahaha.**


	7. The case of Shimon's 10th generation II

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Here's another update. With the exception of Enma, I just bunched the Shimon Guardians together since Tsuna would be interacting with them as a whole rather than individually. It'll be the same for Byakuya and his funeral wreaths.**

* * *

 **The case of the Shimon Family Guardians (I)**

"So why have you brought him back?" Adelheid questioned in shock and a little frustration for what might seemed like the umpteenth time. No one said anything however. After all, Enma was not one like that to pull such a crazy stunt of bringing the amnesiac Vongola Decimo (in which everyone who closely known him loved him a little too much for tri-ni-set's sake) back to their mansion.

Enma did not just do that, right? He did not just escort Sawada Lovable-adorable- hamster-mafia freaking boss Tsunayoshi into one of their grander guest rooms. No, Enma Cozart had a good mind in him to not do that, Adelheid would firmly remain in her wavering belief.

She then heard someone falling and an all too familiar shrill cry.

"Tsuna tripped on the carpets or something." Enma chuckled as he placed a document on his desk. "Shitopi-chan, would you mind going to check on him?"

She turned to Julie who just gave her an apologetic shake of the head. Well damn her for being a fine fool. No. The fool here was her boss and she was a fool for following him ever so loyally which was her point in the first place... Thoughts aside.

"We'll get butchered and probably erased completely from the books of Mafia History!" She rubbed her temple, momentarily thinking of the aggressive man with the yellow bird and tonfas. He would definitely have grown much stronger the last time they met. That man's strength knew no bounds.

"Maybe Vongola would be kind enough to leave us a quarter of a page for us, I mean we're Shimon, you know- Vongola's best and greatest ally- you know, they know." Julie forced out a small laugh and shrugged as if nonchalant. "Plus, aren't we on a peace treaty?"

"Well, when was the peace treaty officially established?" Adelheid snapped.

"Five years ago?"

"Exactly when?"

"During the ceremony when Tsunayoshi officially became the Vongola Decimo?"

"And who introduced the treaty then?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"…"

"…"

"Oh." Julie bit his lip, looking rather uncomfortable. "Uhm Boss, I beg your reconsideration?"

Enma, on the other hand, seemed totally unfazed by his situation at hand. However, he made a face when it came to talking about Tsuna. "Look. I am not leaving Tsuna, my best friend, in that den of rabid beasts. It's a miracle that nothing happened to him yet!"

"But he has other protectors than his Guardians, no? Maybe ask Skull to pick him up or something?" Julie croaked.

"There's…Reborn and in no manner will I indirectly cause his death." There was a short ponder on everyone's minds in the room about Reborn cooking up Takoyaki from Oodako and Skull being hung from a cliff by a thin rope.

"Yeah! But we're the ones now whose gotta' face his wrath now! Not to mention, our corpses will be the ones hanging off from a cliff by a thin road!" Julie exclaimed.

"That is if, CEDEF doesn't kill us first." Kaoru muttered, his voice somewhat strained.

"Guys, we are getting another rare match with the Vongola Guardians with legitimized reasons. Think about it." Enma said, nonchalant as he went back to lazily flipping over his documents.

There was a momentary silence in the room afterwards. The appeal for a battle (in which by now, everyone should know that fighting ran strong in Mafiaso blood) was quite overwhelming. Especially that it was ridiculously peaceful in the Vongola Decimo's reign.

No, it was certainly not Reborn, Varia and Vongola (plus their contracted allies) eliminating any possible ounce of a threat to their boss. It was just Sawada Tsunayoshi's newfound capability.

Meanwhile, the commotion in the room came to a silence. Even Rauji and Koyo seemed to enjoy the thought of it despite Kaoru looking rather apprehensive. Adelheid remained silently pondering how Enma truly changed a little too much for her liking in the last few years.

'Demon King of Hell, Enma', other rival Mafias called him that.

They were not entirely wrong.

* * *

Tsuna stood awkwardly in the room he had just been assigned to. "Natsu." He turned to the lion cub who meowed affectionally as it pressed against his leg. "What should I do now? I mean I didn't even inform anybody that-"

He paused to recall the name once more. "En-ma. En-ma brought me here. I hope they do not worry too much? I am starting to feel bad at my departure. They have strange habits, but they certainly do mean my good health…"

Tsuna then momentarily thought of Hibari and Xanxus before whimpering. "Well, most of them…?"

It was then there was a knock on the door and Shitopi entered with a tea tray in hand. Tsuna just stared at her usual strange and flamboyant attire, his eyes especially fixated on the pink feathered scarf that she had entwined around both arms.

"Hm it is not good to stare so much, Vongola."

Although Shitopi was not a person to say anything, much less initiate a conversion, the Vongola Decimo was someone she had respect for other than her Shimon Decimo. It attributed to one of the incidents that occurred around seven years back when Tsuna came back to help Shimon once more. She frowned a little, though her face revealed no expression. The Sawada Tsunayoshi now was not the same man as then.

"I apologise." Tsuna squeaked. "Erm, what is your name?"

"Call me Shitopi-chan." She muttered as she set the tea tray down.

"Shitopi-chan." Tsuna mumbled before suddenly walking towards her. "I am really sorry."

Now she was rather surprised. "No, Vongola."

"I can see you are upset though." Tsuna said.

"Oh." Other than Enma, the other person who was seemingly able to see through her was Sawada. She thought that it was mainly hyper intuition functioning at full. Still, Sawada always did express genuine concern to about everyone. She smiled ever so slightly.

"I stared at you- it was your scarf, I thought it was pretty." Tsuna flushed.

She then flicked his forehead with her finger- an act she had always wanted to do yet never till now because of Tsuna's authority and his Family. "It is not good to always flirt with others, Vongola." She chuckled and left the room.

Tsuna rubbing his temple, wondered in silence what exactly was "flirting".

* * *

Later that day when Tsuna tried to open the door, he found that it was rather heavily bolted.

"Just ring the bell if you need anything." He remembered Enma's graceful cheer, though he wondered why the taller man's eyes were not smiling at all as he mumbled something inaudible afterwards.

"Have I done something wrong?" Tsuna sighed. "Everyone seems to be always glaring and fighting for some reason."

Either way, Tsuna rang the bell and jumped in fright when the door was abruptly slammed open in less than two seconds. He nearly dived under the bed at the sight of the scarred muscular man with sharp eyes, fearing it might be another explosive Xanxus.

"What is it, Vongola?" Kaoru asked gruffly.

"Were you standing outside all along?" He squeaked.

"Yes. I was told to stand guard here." The bigger man replied. Tsuna remained silent for a moment and then pulled out a chair.

"How about you sit here? You don't have to stand outside all day. It would also be nice to have someone to talk to?" The brunette quickly sensed that something about this man was rather different. He was kind, despite his rather intimidating looks and expressions.

"Same as ever, eh? Vongola." He chuckled. "Some things really never change."

Tsuna wasn't too sure as to what he meant. He had wanted to ask more when there was an explosion outside.

"Seems that it has begun." Tsuna spied a frown marring his expression (although Kaoru seemed to be frowning all the time).

"What has begun?" He croaked, barely above a whisper. Judging from previous explosions, the outcome was rarely anything good in general. Natsu whimpered quietly at the side.


End file.
